The Council's Decision
by TIM N'DALLY's GURL
Summary: No Gaara did not like this he was to find a wife from Konoha all bacause it was the council's decicion. gaaraxhina
1. Chapter 1 Not Good

I do not own naruto or any of the characters. So enjoy the story.

Ch.1 Not Good

Gaara didn't like this. No, better yet he detested it. He "The" Gaara of the Desert was being forced by the council to get married and just to make matters worse he had only 2 months to find himself a bride. (1) He didn't want a needy, weak, bossy, and annoying women nagging at him and (2) he would **not** touch her in any given way except to maybe get rid of her permanently. No, Gaara really didn't like this.

"Gaara-sama are you listening to me?" Asked Baki

A glare was Baki's only response.

As I was saying Kazekage-sama," continued Baki. "The council has decided that your bride be from Konoha to strengthen the alliance between the Leaf village and the Sand."

"It has also been decided you leave for Konoha in 2 days time." Said baki

"You are dismissed," was all Gaara said.

On the outside Gaara kept his cold demeanor but inside he was screaming and just wanted to kill the council. He would have to just wait and see what kind nuisances those pathetic women were.

In Konoha Tsunade was handed the message declaring the council's decision.

This wasn't good and Tsunade knew it. Even though she respected the young Kazekage and knew he had changed greatly from the Gaara from the chunnin exams she also knew he could go off at any given moment.

Besides gaara wasn't the only one who worried her. What of the girls? They would not be happy neither would the boys on their teams. She knew from experience how over protective they could be. No, this really wasn't good.

**A/N** sorry I know it's short but I promise next chapter will be longer please R&R thanxs.


	2. Chapter 2 Profiles

Thanks to those who reviewed you people are awesome and so this ch. Is dedicated to Hiei-and-shino, TaichiSpirit and GlazingSilverWing.

I do not own naruto or any of the characters. So enjoy the story.

Ch.2 Profiles

Gaara could tell that Tsunade was not happy with the matter at hand but he could care less. All he cared about was forgetting this whole ordeal and just going back to Sauna. But no he could not go against what the council had decided. 'Damn bastards.'

"Here are the files on each of the eligible girls. Take them with you and study them. Tomarrow the girls will be assembled," said Tsunade surprisingly sober. Gaara just nodded, took the files and left with Temari and Kankuro right behind him.

Gaara was now in the room provided by Konoha for his stay.

The first file Gaara opened was labled "Sakura"…

Name: Sakura Haruno

Date of Birth:03.28

Rank: Chunnin

Special Ability: Medical Ninjutsu

Sensei: Kakashi Hatake

Mentor: Tsunade

There was a long list of her favorite things but Gaara could care less. It was all pink and he just didn't really want to keep reading. So he moved unto the next one…

Name: Ino Yamanaka

Date of Birth: 09.23

Rank: Chunnin

Special Ability: Mind Transfer Jutsu

Sensei: Asuma Sarutobi

Mentor: None

This one was purple and longer than the first. So naturally he stopped reading and moved unto the next one…

Name: TenTen

Date of Birth: 03.9

Rank: Chunnin

Special Ability: Weapon Summoning

Sensei: Gai Maito

Mentor: None

This one was a light blue and was a moderate size. Finally the last one…

Name: Hinata Hyuga

Date of Birth: 12.27

Rank: Chunnin

Special Ability:Byakugan

Sensei: Kurenai Yuhi

Mentor: Hiashi Hyuga

It was in black and white and it intrigued him so he kept reading the favorites which were only 2.

Fav. Flower: Jasmin

Fav. Drink: Green Tea

After he finished he put the file down and went to the roof top.

Even though Gaara had read the profiles they really didn't tell him much he needed to see them in their own environments.(**A/N don't flame me I know its mean but blame it on gaara**) First stop was "Pinky" as he had so kindly named her. She seemed to be hitting Naruto over the head as she screamed her eternal love for the Uchiha. Gaara had seen enough she was 3 of the 4 things he didn't want. (**go back to ch. 1 for the list**)

Next was the blond in purple. Her name had something to do with pig but he couldn't remember. She was yelling at Choji to stop eating while hitting Temari's fiancé . Yup she to fit 3 of the 4 things so he left.

Now he was somewhere in the forest watching TenTen train with the Hyuga. She took the hits without complaining and returned them at full force. She was now a consideration. The spar ended they nodded at each other, said their goodbyes and left.

Neji started for home. He knew there was someone following him but he sensed that their only intentions were to observe. So he let them.He entered the Hyuga Compound and headed towards the center training grounds where he knew Hiashi-sama would be waiting.

**A/N** sorry I know it's short but I promise next chapter will be longer please R&R thanxs.


	3. Chapter 3 Limits

**A/N** **thanks to everybody who reviewed you pplz rule!!!**

**So anyway don't own naruto or any naruto characters.**

**Enjoy!!!!!**

**Ch.3 Limits**

Hiashi was angry to say the least. Where was that piece of trash he called a daughter. It is very unbecoming of a Hyuga even a disgrace like her to make others wait on her.

Hinata was returning from a B-ranked mission which had been pretty hard, but it had been completed.

She hoped father would be pleased with the news, yet he wouldn't like the fact that she had so many wounds on her. She knew it wasn't because he was concerned for her health. All he worried about was the family name and honor never her.

"You're late," yelled Hiashi as he took in her appearance.

"F-f-forgive me father I didn't wish to cause any trouble. I was held up doing my report," said Hinata while bowing her head and staring at the floor.

"What kind of Hyuga are you," roared Hiashi as he slapped her. Making her stumble to the floor. Hanabi smirked while Neji had worry written all over his face. Hiashi kept hitting her and aiming for her heart. He wished she would just die.

"Why won't you just die!!? You are a disgrace! No one even wants you here!!! You are the reason why your mother died!!!!" screamed Hiashi.

Hinata was used to the abuse. She was used to the physical and emotional abuse he tormented her with but to accuse her of her mothers death was the limit. Another blow was coming and hinata knew it. She had to decide now what path to follow. And fast.

Hiashi's blow connected with thin air. Hinata was now behind him. He spun around using the impulse to strike her but she caught his arm. He was in shock. Hinata always took the beatings without moving or uttering a word. So she was an easy target for his anger.

Hinata openly glared at her father. Everyone was stunned. No one had ever seen hinata mad or able to block any ones attack.

Hinata spoke clearly and dangerously low.

"Never, hear me well; never say I am the cause of my mother's death. You want to blame someone, blame yourself or blame Hanabi. But don't you ever again blame me for my mother's death because I loved my mother maybe if you would've too she'd still be here. You want to know the reason for all her depressions and sadness? It was you and the monster you were becoming." Hinata finished with her head held high and surprisingly without stuttering once.

She swung Hiashi's arm down, turned around and slowly made her way to her room. Leaving three gasping Hyugas behind her.

**With gaara… **

Gaara who had been watching from his sand eye was equally stunned as the hyugas. From what he had seen at the chunnin exams he thought she would lay there and just take the beating. He didn't have to be a genius to know this was an everyday thing. He had seen a glimpse of her eyes when he talked of her mother. They had filled with a mixture of sadness and anger he guessed even the weak had their limits

Hinata began to dress her wounds and cover up the bruises. It was a routine for her. Tears rolled down hinata's bruised cheeks as she stared at the moon. All she could wish for now was to leave everything behind and forget.

**A/N** **Hope you liked it. Please R&R thanxs**.


	4. Chapter 4 Acceptance

**A/N** **thanks to everybody who reviewed you pplz rule!!!**

**Dark Damsel- in this story she's going to be a brat. So she'll come up but not a lot.**

**The big stick- thank you for the criticism. It is always welcomed**

**GlazingSilverWing-I know it's the council's decision but they gave him a choice between the four girls because they didn't want to upset him to much because they're wimps. And as to Hiashi showing more worry towards Hinata it'll come. Trust me.**

**So anyway don't own naruto or any naruto characters.**

**Enjoy!!!!!**

**Ch. 4 Acceptance**

Gaara observed from his third eye as the four teams entered Tsunade's office. First was team 7, then team 10, team Guy, and at the end team 8. All of them eyed Tsunade suspiciously wondering why they were all there. Tsunade then began to explain the situation at hand. The girls were silent while the boys frowned. They didn't like where this was going.

So now Tsunade stood in front of Sakura and asked, "Sakura are willing to accept the Kazekage as your husband for the well-being of your village?" before Sakura could answer she had already been pushed by the Uchiha so that he now stood in front of her glaring up at Tsunade while Naruto scram at the top of his lungs in the back round how he would not let Sakura marry Gaara. Sakura shook her head no with an idiotic smile plastered on her face. Tsunade having her answer sighed. 'Only three more to go.'

Tsunade stood in front of Ino. She asked Ino the same question and what happened surprised her to no end. Choji had stopped eating his chips and started on a rampage about how he would not allow Ino to marry a complete psychopath. Shikamaru on the other hand just sighed 'troublesome' as he slouched against the wall. Ino immediately said no. as Tsunade looked at Sakura and Ino's faces she could tell they were flattered that the boys cared.

Now she was in front of Tenten and before she could speak Lee had fire in his eyes screaming how there was no way their youthful flower Tenten could accept while Neji opted for a more subtle action such as slinging his arm possessively over Teneten's shoulder making the young girl blush and mutter out a 'no'.

She smiled in her head at how the usual cold Hyuga and indifferent Uchiha had reacted.

'Three down one to go and then she could get her sake' was the only thing going through her mind as she posed the same question to the timid Hyuga.

Hinata only smiled sadly while starring at the floor as if it had suddenly become interesting. "I-i-i…I accept."

**A/N** **Hope you liked it. Please R&R thanxs**.


	5. Chapter 5 WHAT!

**A/N** **thanks to everybody who reviewed you pplz rule!!!**

**So anyway don't own naruto or any naruto characters.**

**Enjoy!!!!!**

**Ch. 5 WHAT!!!**

Everyone had the same thing going through their minds. What did she just say? She couldn't have possibly said that she accepted. Tsunade was the first to react

"Every one but the Hyugas out. Now."

Once all the others were gone Tsunade began desperately.

"Hinata maybe you didn't understand. This would imply you leaving the village, your friends, your family and eventually giving the Kazekage an heir.

This couldn't be. Neji wouldn't allow it. Not over his dead body.

"Hinata-sama you can't do this," stated Neji.

"But Nii-san why not? Are you afraid he will hurt me? Tell me Nii-san do you wish for me to stay here and continue dying slowly," cried Hinata.

" Maybe I am a disgraceful Hyuga, maybe I will never be as strong as you nii-san, maybe I will never please father, maybe Hanabi is better than I, and maybe I have ruined the Hyuga name forever," silent tears rolled down Hinata's cheeks as she looked at Neji.

"The first thing father taught me as heir. Was I was to first sacrifice myself to protect not only the hyuga clan but my village also. Besides nii-san…" she trailed off. She was silent for a while.

"All the girls have their own precious people. It is better if I go nii-san. Everyone will be happy and they will gain something in the process." she said silently.

"Nii-san as your father chose his destiny let me now choose my own."

'But-

"Nii-san"

She had decided and he could do nothing. They all said she would never make a good leader but they knew nothing. For the first time in years Neji allowed himself to cry. He was losing the only person who understood his pain. Hinata couldn't bear to watch Neji cry. She had always made him out to be indestructible. She hugged him tight and they both knew deep inside this was for the best.

Hinata let go of Neji smiling sadly at him. She then turned around to face Tsunade.

Tsunade understood there was no turning back now. It was done. She knew everything Hinata went through at the manor. Hiashi had no idea what kind of damage ha had inflicted on her. He only treated her as he had been treated by his father. Hiashi was blind and thought this was the only way to make a good leader. She knew that when he finally realized what he had done it would be too late. The damage was done and one of the only good things he had left would be gone forever. Now was not the time for this right now she had to explain the process.

"Hinata would you like to inform your father or should I?" Tsunade asked.

"I will do it myself Tsunade-sama," Hinata answered just above a whisper.

Neji couldn't take this anymore. Just because he would go along with it didn't mean he approved of it. He bowed and silently left.

Hinata had to remind herself to be strong and that this was all for the best.

"Hinata do not worry but do take it one step at a time. You and the Kazekage _**if**_ he approves of you as his bride will decide on a data between now and October. The wedding will take place in Suna so the most probable thing would be for you to leave three weeks prior to the wedding. Again only** if** he accepts. OK?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai Tsunade-sama" came Hinata's soft voice

Well she was going to meet him sooner or later might as well be now.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**With Gaara…**

Gaara had seen everything from his third eye. There was no if he had decided it would be her since last night. Gaara found himself walking towards the Hokage's office as she had called for him. Luckily for him she didn't notice his third eye.

**X**

**Back to Hinata…**

She was nervous that much was obvious but she wanted to make a good impression. Only she didn't know she had already made an impression and a lasting one at that.

That's when she saw him The Gaara of the Sand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade quickly made the introductions.

"Hinata Hyuga, Sabaku no Gaara"

"Sabaku no-," she was interrupted mid sentence.

"There is no need for introductions Hokage-sama I know perfectly who she is," came Gaara's deep voice.

"Would you please leave us alone for a few moments Hokage-sama?"

"Of course" was Tsunade's response as she left the office closing the door behind her. What else could she do tell him 'no'. Kami she needed sake, now.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Inside the office…**

Gaara sat at Tsunade's desk staring at the calendar on the desktop. He had never been in a position like this one before but he had seen that Temari and her lazy fiancé always asked for the others opinion. He guessed he should at least try to do the same.

"Come," he ordered.

She quickly came to stand right beside him.

Hinata was blushing and she knew it but it was okay, she could do this.

While Hinata was busy trying to hide her blush Gaara wrapped is arms around her waist and pulled her down unto his lap. Hinata was stiff. She couldn't believe this she hadn't even known this man for more than 5 minuets and she was already sitting in his lap. She could die of embarrassment.

Gaara had seen how Nara had teased his sister from time to time when it was safe to not get hit by a huge fan. Before he knew it he found himself doing the same thing.

"Scared Hyuga?" he whispered in her ear.

He saw as she blushed ten times redder than a tomato. He knew she wasn't scared. He'd been exposed to enough fear to know this wasn't the case she was just embarrassed. Gaara returned his attention to the calendar. Then she started shifting in his lap.

"Relax."

One word. Just one word from this man and she completely relaxed in his embrace. She couldn't believe this. Here she was shy little Hinata in the Hokage's office sitting on the Kazekage's lap while nuzzling her face into his neck in an effort to hide her blush.

Gaara smirked. It wasn't like anyone was watching. He could feel her face heating up even more from her embarrassment.

"Hinata," Gaara said softly.

"Hmm," came her muffled response.

Then Hinata remembered that this was the Kazekage she was talking to. She sat up right and turned to face him.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara shook his head. " One- to you its Gaara and two- what about the 25th of August?"

Hinata looked at the calendar. Wait! The 25th of Aug. was three weeks from now which meant… which meant she would have to leave with him this week. Hinata decided it was for the best.

"It sounds good…" she hesitated. "Gaara."

She smiled timidly and was about to get up when Gaara took hold of her face with one hand and held her waist with the other. She couldn't help but stare he was handsome and if she wasn't imagining things his lips were getting closer to her own.

That is until the door slammed open.

**A/N** **Hope you liked it. Ha ha evil cliffy. It was longer . Please R&R thanxs**.


	6. Chapter 6 Missing

**AN: hey. Yeah sorry it took me so long to update I was sorta choosing where I wanted the story to go. In the next chapters Hinata will be making small changes in strength and character but not too much. Any way thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Don't own naruto!**

**Enjoy!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**CH. 6 Missing**

Three hands reached for the doorknob to the Hokage's office. Tsunade had decided that Gaara and Hinata had already had enough alone time. She was about to go in her office when two other hands grabbed the knob. Tsunade looked up to see that the hands belonged to the other two sand siblings.

Temari and Kankuro had rushed to the Hokage's office as soon as they heard the news from the others; they wanted to see this for themselves. The sand siblings had begun to argue over the doorknob only to forget that they were still turning the knob, resulting in the door slamming open. All of them were gawking at the sight before them. Hinata quickly got out of Gaara's warm embrace trying to hide her blush but failing miserably. As though nothing happened he turned to hid siblings and to Tsunade. He didn't understand why they were so shocked? Were those not things that betrothed couples did?

Gaara concluded that this would have to wait till later when they were in Suna.

"The wedding will be Oct. the 20th . Hinata will be leaving with us tomorrow morning," said Gaara as he addressed Tsunade and his siblings.

He then turned to Hinata 'don't be late were his last words as he left with his siblings.

As soon as Gaara left the room Hinata's knees gave way and she collapsed to the floor. Never in her life had she been in such a situation. She couldn't stay here, she needed to go pack her the things. Hinata rushed out of the room muttering an excuse about being late for dinner. Tsunade really needed a drink about now.

**X**

**X**

**X**

At the Hyuga manor everything was quiet. Hinata had already told neji about tomorrow. He wasn't pleased but he would accompany her to the gates to see her off.

Even though Hinata wanted to tell her father it was best she didn't. So she wrote a letter to him instead.

Dawn quickly came and Neji was waiting for her. She just needed to do one more thing. She left the letter next to her father's futon. This was the end, this was where she broke the chains.

She looked back only once to the Hyuga Manor before taking off for the gates with Neji. She didn't regret her decision. Everyone gained something through her sacrifice, everyone would be happy even if she wasn't.

Father would finally make Hanabi heir like he always wanted to, Suna would gain a powerful bloodline, and in Konoha all would be the same. Maybe they would miss her at first but they would soon forget all about her, and continue on with their lives. The only person she would miss would be Neji.

Her family and team would be better off without her. Besides she'd given up on Naruto long ago. There was nothing left for her here. It was time to close that chapter in her life. When she arrived in Suna she would be a different Hinata. She had already disgraced one family name she would not disgrace another.

" Bye Nii-san," she said while hugging Neji. She would miss him but she would see him in three weeks. He would be the one to walk her down the isle.

"Good-bye Hinata-sama," Neji whispered as they left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiashi awoke with a start. What was all that noise? The Hyuga Manor was normally quiet. He was getting up when he noticed an envelope with 'father' written across the front. He ignored it . He wanted to know what all the comossion was about.

Hanabi was in the courtyard jumping up and down screaming at the top of her lungs how she was finally gone. Other Hyuga members stood about talking amongst themselves. He was about to ask what was going on when a voice called to him. The only voice that could use such a tone with him. It was his mother. She signaled for him to follow her. They ended up in the Hyuga gardens.

His mother had a far away look, like she was lost in her memories.

"Hiashi do you remember when you were younger?"

"Of course, mother."

"Your father pushed you to do more, never satisfied with your work, To the point where I had to intervene more than once because you would tire to the point of fainting."

'Mother I don't understand. What-

He was cut off by a glare from his mother.

" You often told me you were sure your father hated you because you weren't like Hizashi."

" You didn't understand back then that all your father wanted to do was make sure that when the time came you would be able to lead the clan. You understand that now. Your father showed you that to become a good leader you needed to be strong and disciplined. Yes, that is true yet some situations call for a leader to be understanding and compassionate."

" For a long time you have neglected that side of a leader."

" I am telling you this because it was your lack of understanding that has lead your daughter to her decision."

Hiashi didn't understand what his mother was talking about he didn't see anything wrong with Hanabi.

"Hinata is gone. She is to be married to the Kazekage of Sand to strengthen the alliance between the villages."

Hiashi couldn't believe it. 'the envelope.' He hurried back to his quarters, grabbing the envelope and opening it. It read …

Dear father,

Please forgive me. I know I have disgraced you and the family to no end through out the years but that will no longer be.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

The council of the Village Hidden in the Sand decided that their Kazekage choose a wife from amongst the kunochi of our village. Know father that at least the first thing you taught me I have obeyed. The time came for me to do something for my village.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

The wedding will take place in Suna on Oct. the 20th.Yyou are welcome to come father but if decide otherwise then I will understand. And finally with this letter I renounce to my title as Heiress of the Hyuga Clan. Forgive me father for I was not able to live up to your expectations.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Your daughter,

Hyuga Hinata.


	7. Chapter 7 Somebody to Love

**A/N: Hey ya'll I don't own naruto so enjoy. The song is "Somebody to love" by Anne Hathaway.**

**X**

X

X

**Ch. 7 Somebody to Love**

'No it couldn't be.' Hiashi chanted in his mind as maids ran around offering him water and asking if he was okay. He had lost his little girl. Ha. Hiashi laughed at the use of that name. He hadn't called her that in years. Not since his wife's death and Hanabi's birth. He saw what his mother meant and what everyone had been trying to tell him.

She had tried her hardest, but he hadn't seen it. It was never good enough for him. He forgot that she also felt and that he wasn't the only one who was in pain because of the lost. He had only cared about himself and taking care of Hanabi. And in the process he pushed her aside and forgot about her. Hiashi smiled sadly. Hinata was like her mother always soft spoken and kind.

After Hiashi was done reminiscing he knew exactly who to talk to. Neji. Hinata would never leave him out of anything she was doing. Neji was her protector and over the years he became her older brother she could never hide anything from him. Hiashi called for Neji. The look on Neji's face was one of serenity not his usual mask. When Neji told him everything that happened he was shocked he never would have thought she could ever act like that. He guessed that after all she really did have what it took to be a good leader to bad he hadn't realized this before and now that he had he couldn't tell her how proud he was of her. He found truth to those wise words for a second time in his life 'you don't know what you have until it's gone.'

The fact that Neji would walk her down the isle was the best. He was her protector and had been there for her throughout the years supporting her and encouraging her something he himself had never done. Now he could only hope she would be happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two days later…**

The trip to Suna had been uneventful, but entering the village was something else. Some people stared, others smiled, and others just blankly looked at her. Through all of this she had been looking at the elders among the crowd, the way they looked at Gaara with pure hate reminded her of how people use to look at Naruto. Hinata didn't understand though Gaara had served them, protected them and even at one point died for them yet they still didn't acknowledge the fact that he had changed.

Hinata sighed and tried to steady herself. They were headed for the Kazekage Tower where she would live. Walking throughout the village Hinata came to the conclusion that Suna was very different to Konoha. The way people dressed, the way they acted, and the way they lived was completely different to Konoha.

As soon as they arrived Gaara had left without a word due to the fact that Temari and Kankuro were yet again arguing. Hinata had been scared the first time they started arguing during the trip thinking maybe she had done something wrong but Gaara had explained that they always did it. Hinata thought that they had been sparing at one point. She didn't know how Kankuro could take so many hits and not learn to keep quiet. She had vowed to never anger Temari-chan.

"Um… Temari-chan…Kankuro-san," Hinata said. They didn't hear her so she tapped Temari on the shoulder. Temari quickly turned around to face Hinata.

"Yes Hinata-chan?" Temari questioned

"Um t-t-temari-chan what should I do?" asked Hinata shyly.

"Oh well I'll show you to your room so you can bathe and get ready to meet the council," said Temari as she lead Hinata to her room.

"Your room is joined to Gaara's but don't worry he hardly ever stays in his room. He's usually in his office," said Temari.

Hinata didn't know why but it made sad to know he wouldn't be close to her. Hinata knew she should be paying attention to Temari-chan but she couldn't bring herself to listen to whatever it was she was talking about. She was thinking about a certain redhead that just kept popping up in her mind.

"Hinata, hinata-chan is you listening to me?" asked a worried Temari.

"Oh yes, s-sorry I just spaced out, wha-what were you saying Temari-chan?"

" I was asking you if you brought a kimono."

Hinata gasped. She had totally forgotten and besides she didn't normally ware kimonos. Hinata knew she would have to borrow a kimono from Temari and so she did. Temari stepped out to let Hinata bathe while she got her a kimono. A few minutes later Hinata was ready.

She looked beautiful in Gaara's opinion but he of course kept that to himself. A beautiful flower in the middle of the desert. The meeting with the council had been quick. They didn't care who she was as long as she didn't get in the way, didn't shame the name of the village, and she was educated. After the meeting Gaara had taken her to the garden. It was very different to those of Konoha yet just as beautiful. Hinata could tell she would be spending a majority of her time here. The garden was full of flowers she had never even known existed.

What brought her back to earth were the strong arms that had somehow wrapped themselves around her waist. She stiffened out of surprise. Hinata sensed the change of aura around Gaara, it turned from calm to annoyed. He was about to let go when Hinata relaxed in his arms. She didn't want him to go but she was used to such intimate embraces. Hinata's back was pressed against his chest while she rested her head on his shoulder. And he had his chin resting on her shoulder. She was glad he was comfortable enough to initiate physical contact with her.

So far Hinata had defined three sides to Gaara. First was the Gaara that cared for his siblings even though he was usually annoyed by their antics, secondly there was cold, 'I don't care if you die' Gaara, and finally there was the Gaara that was with her now calm and at peace. He looked so much older to Hinata maybe it was the pain he dealt with for so long. It made him speak with wisdom and understanding that a person his age should not posses but then again she wasn't one to speak.

Now the moment didn't last forever seeing as how the council wanted to see him about something that apparently couldn't wait till later. Gaara had glared at the messenger and apologized, saying he would see her at dinner then left. She had stayed a while longer to admire the beauty of the garden a bit longer then gone inside.

They had dinner altogether. Temari-chan and Kankuro-san argued throughout the whole meal about Temari-chan's cooking. Gaara had excused himself and quickly left after finishing his food. Hinata felt so lonely without him there even if they didn't talk his presence had been enough. She left shortly after he left.

She stood on her balcony over looking the desert. She looked up to the sky wondering how things were back in Konoha. She wished she could have been there to see her father's reaction but then again maybe it was better this way. He probably hadn't even given it a second thought. A lone tear rolled down her cheek all she ever wanted was to know someone cared about her, that someone worried if she was okay, and for someone to be proud of her. She had tried to get that kind of attention from her father. Hinata did what she usually did when she was sad she started to sing a melody that had become so familiar to her over the years.

_**Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
can't barely stand on my feet.  
Take a look in the mirror  
and cry, lord what you're doing to me.  
I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief.  
Won't somebody, somebody, can anybody find me, somebody to love.**_

Maybe she hadn't gotten that attention from her father but she had found people here who actually cared about her and she would never give up the feeling of someone caring about her like when Gaara held her. She wouldn't be weak, she would make a difference. She wasn't going to live in the shadows anymore, she was going to take whatever came her way and if something went wrong she knew she could run to the strong and protective arms.

_**Got no feel I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm okay I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free  
Lord somebody   
Somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love**_

Gaara had been looking out the window of his office trying to get** her** out of his mind when he heard Hinata sing. He saw her on the level below his office singing the soft melody. At that exact moment she looked like an angel. The moon shone over her and created the illusion of a halo over her head. But Gaara knew better an angel didn't have a look of well hidden pain in their eyes. No, he decided she must be a fallen angel and one with many painful memories. He remembered the way her father had treated her but just the thought of anyone treating her like that made him want to kill.

_**(She works hard) Everyday  
I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I've got nobody left to believe**_

_**Won't anybody find me Somebody to Love**_

But she was his fallen angel and she wouldn't be singing that song anymore because she had already found someone to love her

**A/N: sorry it took me forever to update but I hoped you liked it and thanks to all my reviewers and to my readers for spending some of your time to read little o me's story. So please R&R .**


	8. Chapter 8 Hinata of the Sand

**A/N- thanks to everybody who updated. I'm glad the stories getting such a positive response. Hope you all like the new chapter I know its really short but don't flame me.**

**You know the drill I own nothing. So without further delay**

**X**

X

X

**Ch. 8 Hinata of the Sand**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Two weeks had passed since her arrival in Suna and many things had happened. For one she had gotten a lot stronger. Hinata would train Mondays and Tuesdays with Kankuro perfecting her charka control, Wednesdays and Thursdays were spent learning speed and targeting with Temari, and Fridays were spent listening to all the wedding planners of Suna. But personally her favorite days were Saturday and Sunday which she spent with Gaara. He had helped her gain complete control over her water technique. So she now wore a gourd on her back just like Gaara. They could actually fight against each other on the same level. To believe that what she could never learn in Konoha all her life she could learn in Suna in two weeks was amazing. Secondly she had received her first kiss.

_Flashback_

_Hinata needed some rest. All the wedding planners were talking at the same and asking questions that she couldn't answer. Hinata just needed to get a way for a little while. But she knew they would look for her. Hum where wouldn't they look for her? Gaara's room. He was never in there and they wouldn't dare go in there. So Hinata went straight to Gaara's room shutting the door behind her. Hinata knew there wasn't much to do in there so she lay down on the bed staring at the ceiling. At some point she fell asleep only to be awoken about an hour later by hand caressing her cheek._

_Gaara__ slowly brought his face closer to hers, all of the sudden he closed his mouth over hers. She gasped, and he took that as an invitation, his tongue exploring every edge of her mouth loving her taste. Hinata slowly started coming around and she meekly started rubbing her tongue against his experienced one__. Gaara was supporting his wait on his left hand while he caressed her cheek with his right. He had his legs on either side of her hips. All the feelings coursing through her body made her bold enough to wrap her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. It would have turned into a make out session if his siblings wouldn't have come through the door saying that the council wanted Gaara back in the meeting that instant. The council was getting on Hinata's nerves. It seemed that every time she was able to have Gaara to herself they had to interrupt._

_End of flashback_

Hinata smiled at the memory. She let her gaze wonder over to Gaara who was beside her. They got along great he cared for her just as much as she cared for him. Hinata's smile left her as soon as her gaze fell upon her cousin. His reaction to her knew wardrobe and attitude had been hilarious yet she hadn't shown her reaction.

Why he was with them at the moment before the wedding you may ask. Simple her father had gotten terribly ill and Tsunade said he didn't have much time left. That was the reason that the sand siblings, her cousin and herself were racing at top speed towards Konoha. The reason wasn't because he might die any day. No, the reason why they were headed to Konoha was because he had said nothing about her giving up her title. So technically at this point since she still wasn't married and no one knew she had given up her title as soon as her father died she became the new leader of the Hyuga Clan. What a mess she thought. They were only an hour away from the Konoha gates. It had only been two weeks but there was a change in her. She wasn't the same Hinata from before she had learned how to place an uncaring mask on her face courtesy of Kankuro, while Temari showed her how to control her body language, and Gaara had taught her how to harden her eyes. Hinata was no longer a leaf ninja she was one of the sand siblings now and she acted like one too. She made a promise to herself and she wasn't going to break it. The gates were coming into view and it was time for Konoha to meet Hinata of the Sand.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N- I know it was short and I apologize. The story took an interesting turn of events. So R&R and tell me what you think about it. Thanks for reading bye.**


	9. AN

**A/N: sorry if you thought if this was an update. I will update this week but the readers get to decide where they want the story to go so please vote.**

**Hinata will be picking a successor to the Hyuga clan. If you want Neji to lead please vote for him. If you wish Hanabi to lead vote foe her.**

**Next matter if you want the wedding to be a huge political and extravagant one vote so.**

**If you want the wedding to take place in Konoha with friends and family please vote so.**

**Next chappie will depend on what you vote for. Hurry votings end on Friday and story will be updated either Saturday or Sunday.**

**So please vote and then we can all see what the new Hinata looks like and everything else.**

**TIM N'DALLY's GURL**


	10. Chapter 9 Eat dirt sissy

**A/N: So thank you for voting. It is greatly appreciated. I hope you like this chapter.**

**So as por le agreement I'm updating. If you want the amount of votes look at the reviews and see for urself. Without further delay…**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Ch. 9 Eat dirt sissy**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Tsunade and the elders of the Hyuga clan waited patiently for the Kazekage and the Hyuga Heiress in the Hokage tower. Neji was the first to enter the Hokage's office with a small bow to show his respect before standing next to the elders. Behind him came Temari and Kankuro. Next came the Kazekage and his bride to be earning a collective gasp from Tsunade and the elders. Who was this girl? She wasn't the same Hinata that had left three weeks ago. This girl was dressed in a black halter top with fishnets covering her arms and a black skirt that reached a bit higher than mid thigh. She had fishnets that came from under the skirt and reached the knee along with a red sash on her waist that also held the gourd on her back. Her eyes were hard, her posture that of an important person, and her face blank. The elders' eyes shifted from one another they had been expecting the normally shy Hinata someone they could control but by the looks of things their plan wouldn't work. The Kazekage of Suna who was cold as always gave his formal greetings but made no move to sit down.

Tsunade came out of her stupor. She had known that there would be changes but she never expected them to be so many or so soon. She nodded a motioned for them to sit down. Tsunade knew how the old Hinata would have reacted to the news but the new Hinata had bowed her head for a moment before meeting Tsunade's gaze with blank and empty eyes. Hiashi hadn't made it. He had fought to the end being his normally stubborn self but in the end it was futile. Hinata had taken it as if nothing and accepted the place as leader of the Hyuga clan. They had left a few hours ago and now Tsunade sat in her office finally drinking her beloved sake while Shizune scram at her from outside. At the cost of sounding like Shikamaru 'how troublesome.'

The sand siblings were staying at the Hyuga manor. Neji had tried to talk to Hinata but she hadn't listened. Hinata had locked herself in her mother's room since they had arrived. Hinata sobbed into the pillow. She couldn't believe it. He was dead, gone, never coming back. Why? Why Kami? She continued muffling her cries of anguish into the pillow. She felt so alone. Gaara. That's what she wanted right now. Not her protector who was probably blaming himself for everything. Not her friends. No, she wanted Gaara. One of the most powerful shinobi of their generation. Hinata got up from the bed and left her mothers room. She always went there when she was feeling sad or lonely but this time she found no comfort in her old haven. She wanted comforting from her new haven.

Gaara who had been meditating felt her approach his so kindly offered room. He waited for her to come in and with one look he knew that she was feeling. It was written on her face. He opened his arms and she gladly sat in his lap hugging him so tight one might think her life depended upon it. He could only hold her while she cried into his chest. About an hour later he held a sleeping Hinata in his arms. He felt so useless watching her cry. Knowing she was in pain and he could do nothing. He would never admit it and anyone who suggested it would die but he liked the fact that he was needed. This beautiful creature depended on him and if he was honest with himself he depended on her just as much. If she ever left him he would die. Looking at her tear stained face he sighed. This demon really needed his fallen angel.

The next day Hinata woke up to a sight she wished to see for the rest of her life. A peacefully sleeping Gaara. He looked so much younger with his face free of the usual mask. Hinata had come to terms with her father's death. He was her father and no one could change that. She loved him and no one would be able to occupy where she held him in her heart. But now she had this man to help her along the way. Hinata just hoped he come to her when he was troubled. She blushed a bright red finally realizing the position they were in. Gaara had his arm wrapped around her waist holding her right up against him while she rested her head on his chest. And the fact that some one was approaching the room didn't help her blush. What would they think? That Gaara and she had….Hinata emitted an eep trying with a new determination to free herself from Gaara's embrace causing him to tighten his grip. Hinata gave up she knew it was no use. Let whoever it was think as they pleased she was tired and Gaara's warmth felt so good. She just wanted to enjoy the rare moment because she knew he didn't sleep much. She snuggled into him and drifted of into a peaceful sleep.

Kankuro was terribly bored. Temari had gone off with the lazy bum she called a fiancé and these damn Hyugas all had something up their asses. He wondered when Gaara and Hinata would get up. They were usually the first ones up. Well being his normal self and having nothing better to do he went to investigate the reason why his 'oh so happy' brother and his girlfriend weren't up yet. As he opened the door to Gaara's temporary room the sight of his little brother and his new friend snuggling greeted him. It was something that would make Temari scream 'Kodak moment' while preferred to just tease them later on. Kankuro decided that since they looked so comfortable and Gaara didn't sleep much he'd leave them alone. Hinata had probably had a rough night with her dad's death and all. 'Poor kid' he thought to himself while he shut the door and walked away. Right before her wedding, Man things around here were messed up.

Gaara and Hinata had woken up around eleven in the morning. This for shinobi who woke up at dawn was late. It was now three and Hinata had called a meeting with the elders. Gaara sat beside Hinata while the elders were seated around them. They had both talked about this and had decided it was for the best. Hinata had said nothing and it appeared she was waiting for something. A bit later a knock came at the door and Neji came in along with Hanabi. Neji was proud to see his little cousin where she belonged, at the head of the family. The same couldn't be said for Hanabi though. She mentally cursed her sister. That was her place she had worked hard for it. She deserved it not her. Even though she wanted nothing more than to kill her sister at the moment she maintained her face void of any emotion. Hinata spoke evenly and clearly.

" I would like to inform the elders that I will be passing on my title to a successor. My reasons for not staying are my own and I do not feel the need to explain them to you. According to Hyuga law who I choose to take my place is my decision and there is nothing written against choosing a branch family member. Therefore I choose Neji Hyuga. He is strong and a good leader. I personally think he will make a great leader."

The elders' eyes widen and some even gasped. Never in the history of the clan like this happened. But it was true she could pick a branch member unless…..

" I object!"

Heads whipped around to stare at an enraged Hanabi.

"That is my place. I am next in line for the leadership. Hyuga law states that if a direct main branch member disagrees you either pick another or fight."

Hanabi was very confident in her skills. Hinata was weak and wouldn't be able to beat her.

Only Gaara expected it when Hinata stood up and walked towards the door and then turned to Hanabi. "Then let us fight."

Hinata mentally smirked at Hanabi's confused expression. What did her little sister think? That she would walk away. If she did she had another thing coming. Hinata stood on the side of the sparring grounds that her father always stood at. Memories threatened to overtake her but she pushed them away. Now was not the time to go down memory lane. Right now was the time to prove to everyone, to herself more importantly that she had a reason to live, to keep on going when things got tough.

A now smirking Hanabi stood on the opposite side of the grounds. She probably thought that this was going to be fast and easy. Ha. Hinata had been trained by the best of the best and three of them stood behind her allowing themselves to smirk knowing that Hanabi would get her ass handed to her. And her fourth trainer, her fourth trainer she hoped was watching her from where ever he was. They had attracted a crowd and Hinata felt sorry for Hanabi's oncoming humiliation.

" Time to eat dirt sissy," seethed Hanabi before charging head on at Hinata. Hinata might have, no scratch that, she would have taken that without feeling anger towards her sister 3 weeks ago but she wouldn't now. She had enough of felling like she was being stepped on. The cork to Hinata's gourd popped and the water came to Hinata's defense effectively blocking each of Hanabi's charka enhanced hits. ' Time to teach little sister a lesson' she thought. Hinata's water gripped Hanabi under her command and bit by bit started crushing her. Then the water flung Hanabi against one of the walls. Hanabi slid down the wall her face towards the ground. Hinata's voice was cold.

" I agree. Eat dirt sissy."

Hinata had been so caught up in the fight she hadn't noticed her sensei and teammates standing there gawking at her. Beside them stood a smirking Temari who was at the moment teasing a bored looking Shikamaru. Hinata guessed that with being a genius and all he probably knew before hand what she could do. She only wished he would've let her in on that little piece of information. Some Hyugas rushed to help Hanabi and Hinata decided now was the best time to inform the clan of their new leader. The ones that weren't present would eventually find out.

" Well seeing as this ends **any** objection to my decision. I gladly present the new leader of the Hyuga clan. Neji-sama."

Hinata looked over to her cousin he was barely recovering from the first time she had announced it. He would be able to deal with the lifestyle of the Hyugas. Hinata now knew she could have done it too. She had just proved it to herself. But it wasn't what she wanted. What she wanted was eyeing her with a smirk while leaning against the wall. If there wasn't people around she'd kiss that smirk off his face and just the thought of such an action made her give a small blush. But right now she had to give an explanation to her sensei and her friends as to why she left without so much as a goodbye. Oh well, she just hoped they weren't too mad.

**A/N: so did you like please drop by and tell I know I updated before Saturday but I wasn't going to be able to tomorrow so I did it today R&R. toodles.**


	11. Chapter 10 Real love doesn't end

A/N: hey I'm back I know it's been a while but I had a whole bunch of stuff keeping me from writing. Thanxs to everyone who reviewed and kept reading the story. So as usual I own nothing and here goes the 10th chappie.

X

X

X

CH. 10 Real love doesn't end

X

X

X

The wedding was amazing and never in her life had she seen so many important people sitting in the same room and the best part they were all too drunk to argue. Tsunade was a perfect example of that as she screamed at the top of her lungs. The wedding went just as planned except for the part where lee and gai showed up in green suits. Yet other than that the day was something she would never forget.(the night either)

As hinata closed the scrap book she realized it had been about seven years since then and she couldn't be happier. She had a loving husband and three very adorable children. Her first child was isako (6) she had a temper that could rival temari's at times. She had red hair just like garra, her skin was pale even in the desert, and her eyes were that of her aunts. Next was hizashi(3) , and he was a hand full. If it hadn't been for the fact that she carried him for 9 months and gave birth to him she would have sworn he was kankuro's child and not hers. And finally was hikaru(1). She would never be able to say she was not her daughter because she looked just like her yet the personality was a copy of garras.

People had said at first that they would never last but they soon changed their minds and said they deserved a happy ending. but hinata didn't want a happy ending because in fairytales it said that true love always has a happy ending but she would have to disagree because as her three children played in the garden and her husband hugged her the way he had the first time they'd been here she realized that true love never really ends.

X

X

X

I hope you liked it and please drop by and tell me what you think. Luvs u


End file.
